MIA
by Juliex19
Summary: este fic esta basado en el capitulo 9 .....en donde Tsukasa segado por los celos casi viola a Tsukushi,pero en el anime no sudedio nada pero en este fic ya se iamginan...bueno averinguenlo.


**Los personajes de Hana yori dango no me pertenecen……..espero que disfruten la historia está basada en el capítulo 9……. Hace mucho tiempo que vi este capítulo y bueno en la serie Tsukasa no le llega a ser nada…pero en mis pensamientos si (muajaja..Pobre Makino), así que a disfrutar!**

**Advertencia no es apto para menores de 18 ni cardiacos….es mi primer lemon completo!!!!**

**MIA**

Ahí estaba, Tsukasa Doumdoji, con la mirada de un loco; era imprescindible, no sabía qué hacer, Tsukushi Makino estaba paralizada, nunca imaginó que por escuchar aquella grabación en aquel pequeño juguete lo iba a poner de esa manera tan irracional.

Ahora corría por los pasillos de la academia mientras Tsukasa la seguía a paso lento con una sonrisa divertida y maniática .No tenía escapatoria, estaba atrapada, inútil era pedir ayuda, nadie la escucharía o mejor dicho nadie se opondría…

Siguió corriendo hasta que sus pies se enredaron entre si y cayó de bruces al suelo frío, el dolor físico era lo que menos importaba en ese momento, sólo quería salir de ese lugar y regresar a casa. Realmente asustaba ese no era el Tsukasa que ella conoció o al menos eso pensó. Venía detrás de ella a paso lento sin cambiar de expresión.

-¡Aléjate de mí, Doumdoji o me enfadaré!-pero eso no logró que el cambiara de expresión-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Si acercó hasta donde ella estaba, Tsukushi quiso apartarlo pero fue inútil, le sujetó ambas manos y las colocó encima de su cabeza, ella temblaba de miedo, eso lo excitó más, sonrió y la miró de manera lujuriosa, la besó, fue un beso suave pero muy intenso, se dejó llevar por un momento hasta que Tsukasa le desató en nudo de su corbata y empezó a besar su cuello, Tsukushi entró en pánico .pero ¿qué se propone?-¿qué haces?-pero fue callada por un beso más violento y desesperado, por más que lo golpeara era muy fuerte e intensificaba más el beso, jugaba con su lengua, la excitación aumentaba por parte de Tsukasa, el bulto de su pantalón se hizo más grande , la ropa era un estorbo ,terminó de sacarle la blusa, Tsukushi dejó de luchar, respondía a las caricias que le brindaba Tsukasa-¿Qué estoy haciendo?-se dijo-debería hacer algo, pero..Pero…pero mi cuerpo dice lo contrario-las manos de Tsukasa masajeaban los senos a través del sujetador-ahh...-un fuerte gemido se escapó a Tsukushi que al escucharlo ella misma se tapo la boca de la vergüenza, cómo podía hacer "eso" en esos momentos se suponía que tenía que pensar en cómo escapar. Al darse cuenta de esto, Tsukasa le retiro la mano de y le dijo con voz ronca-No hagas eso-llevó su mano hasta su parte intima y la rosó sutilmente, Tsukushi se mordió los labios para no gemir-Quiero oírte...Decir mi nombre, escuchaste...MI NOMBRE…-siguió introduciendo sus dedos en su entrada.

-yo...no…

-Lo harás-la besó de nuevo, le arrancó el sujetador, Tsukushi trató inútilmente de cubrirse, Tsukasa al darse cuenta le retiró las manos delicadamente y la miró intensamente-No es necesario, te vez hermosa-le quitó la falda y él el pantalón que le estorbaba.

Tsukushi estaba muy mojada como para detener esta locura, ya quería tenerlo dentro de ella ¡Pero que estaba pensando! Su respiración se aceleraba más, le retiró sus bragas, quedando completamente desnuda y a la merced de él. Tsukasa se desiso de su boxér, Tsukushi se asustó al ver su miembro "tan grande"-pensó-le separó un poco las piernas, se acomodó en ellas listo para penetrarla, Tsukushi cerró los ojos –mírame-ordenó-no los cierres mírame-lo miró sorprendida-así esta mejor-sonrió enigmáticamente y la hizo sonrojarse.

La besó nuevamente mientras que su miembro entraba de una estocada pasó la frágil barrera, pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon por el rostro de Tsukushi-tranquila…-el dolor cesó y empezó a tomar un ritmo lento que le fascinó. Doumdoji estaba siendo tierno con ella a pesar de su extraño comportamiento el de hoy en donde casi mata a un alumno del instituto, un momento "el tierno riquillo es un cabeza de chorlito"-se dijo-sus gemidos se escuchaban por el pasillo, menos mal que eran los unicos que estaban en el edificio por que si no hubiera sido vergonzoso.

-Tsu...ku...shi...Ahhh

-Tsu...ka...sa...-dijo su nombre, estaba feliz ,la besó de embestidas fueron en aumento,Tsukasa se dejaba ir por su propio orgasmo, tras un grito desgarrador, derramaba gustosamente su semilla dentro de ella, hasta que su virilidad dejó de estar rígida, y no quiso salir de ella.

-te amo..-dijo antes de desplomarase sobre estaba a quién amaba,Tsukasa Doumdoji era la respuesta que buscaba.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de ese encuentro,Tsukasa no planeaba dejarla ir,para eso organizó una fiesta para pedirle matrimonio,aunque su Madre se opuso ,pero eso no le importó,Tsukushi aceptó gustosamente y sus padres estaban más que feliz o mejor dicho emocionados por que su hija se casaba con el heredero de la Corporación Doumdoji.

Durante la fiesta sus amigos los felicitaron y no dejaban de molestar,todos se preguntaban que es lo que hizo para que Tsukushi cambiara de opinión sobre no quisieron responderles,por era algo muy intimo,aunque ambos se sonrojaban furiosamente cuando recordaban ese hecho que les hizo cambiarles la vida.

Fin

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno espero que hallan disfrutado de este pequeño fic ,esa escena ya la tenía en mente(tengo una mente muy pervertida..xD)…..espero sus opiones …hasta la proxima……sayonara**


End file.
